Hazardous Changes
by Kahoi2iHim3
Summary: Sora and his companions come facetoface to the ultimate challenges. He and his friends just might become overwhelmed. Love for the first time is not bad, compared to the precarious scenes they must face. Many couples including SoraXKairi


**MacDub: Unfortunately, the original author, Khknight, has given up hope on this sad and lonely story -shakes head sadly- so, I, MacDub, have decided to take it for him and continuing it but rewritten. I have given it a new name, had rewritten it etc. Although, I have not changed story's plot. **

**Sora: -wipes tear- I feel so sad and lonely…**

**MacDub: More sad and lonely this poor story can ever be! Well, which is why I have taken you into my wings -opens arms widely- hug me, Sora :-)**

**Sora: NOT THAT SAD AND LONEY! -Runs away cackling-**

**MacDub: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, YellowCard's songs, or the characters except Kahori... I feel depressed now! -Cries dramatically-**

**Sora: -jumps back- Now on with the story! **

**OOo Teenage Romance Story for hardcore Teens oOo **

A beautiful lake, known as Twilight Pool, twinkled by the full moon's shine, and the lushes green grass swayed in the wind. Three teenage boys, just as handsome as the majestic scene itself, stood garbed in dark colors overlooking its beauty.

Their personal belongings packed in several black suitcases and three musical instruments residing in their cases lay on the uncut grass. The instruments appear to be two guitars and a Violin.

One of the three young men, a brunette, gawked fondly at the gorgeous scene completely relaxed. His calm visage rose up to the moon and his handsome face became clear. He raised his arm laying his hand vertically in mid-air and gazed at both the moon and the lake as if comparing.

He reminisced of his past home, where now he lives nowhere in particular along with his best friends, Shomin, and Reno. Reno, a red-head with a happy outlook on life, is most certainly not the noblest of all humans has still proved his undying friendship to both Sora and Shomin. Shomin, dark hair and seemingly untrustworthy eyes, has proved his brotherly love as well, in the past.

The three of them had been _convinced_, one way of saying it, to leave their beloved hometown and enter this Small Island, or Destiny Island.

What will happen while being in this new place; full of new people, new desires, and, perhaps, new crushes? They are boys after all; it is bound to happen.

Although, a lasting relationship is not what you can expect. Sora has met many girls but attractive as they were they had been too _forward_ with him. He had yet to meet a girl with a personality he dreamed.

Other than that, he stopped loving when a certain event took part, in the past. An event that he was too weak to control.

"It's beautiful... I wonder if I'll meet a girl like this, all picture-perfect," One of the brunette's companions, Reno, reminisced.

His lopsided smile gave off a charm that most girls would pray that they be the picture-perfect young lady he hopes for. "Don't get you hopes up... rarely a teen couple stays together long enough to get married, " anticipates the brunette nonchalantly.

The red-head looked at the brunette stupidly and shot him playful glare, "Oh really? How can you say that when you never had been in a real relationship before, _Sora_?" The brunette, known as Sora, slowly turned his head, as if to add suspense, and gazed at the red-head.

"At least I am still a virgin, you perverted _rat_," Reno dramatically gasped at Sora's vocabulary, "Wait, I take that back, vermin such as a mouse are _noble_ compared to you."

"Are all you two do is bicker non-stop? We should get some rest before we continue on to the town," Shomin, the dark haired young man, suddenly added.

Sora and Reno looked at Shomin, who was getting annoyed at their gawking, and gathered their things to head for a nearby Tree. Reno sat down on a patch of dirt, picked up his violin, and opened the case to check if his string instrument was all right for the time being.

Sora and Shomin had already set up for camp, where they laid thick blankets on the wet grass, and had laid down to sleep. Sora's guitar lay under his head where a small pillow lay on top for comfort. Shomin's guitar sat left of his already sleeping form.

Reno looked at both of them fondly while remembering their past together. Everything had always seemed a blur yet he still remembers it. How much trouble had he caused during his time with this group? Too much, he recalls. Too much…

One time in particular, as Sora mentioned earlier, Reno had come home to his brotherly friends with one of his girlfriends, with intent of destroying the term "Young Maiden" for the girl. Reno, only 17, was full of shame after Sora had gave him a talk about all the trouble Reno would or _could_ face.

The girl was not positive of pregnancy, therefore, Sora rid of her, and all of the other girlfriends. Reno was single and never attempted impure actions after all of that trouble. At least he will not until he has married with the one he will love.

During his situation, Shomin had always sat from behind Sora with a disappointed look, not making Reno feeling any better. Neither Shomin nor Sora had ever had a close relationship with a girl and both had never spoke about any crushes either. Sora had once but he had done nothing, which Reno strangely found admirable. Shomin and Sora's anaphrodisia proves that they would never fall for a pretty girl so easily, unlike him.

All three, very handsome beyond reasoning and only one had done a mistake, Reno.

Reno decided to pack everything and finish with thinking of the shame he had caused himself. He slowly took off his black fine fitting blazer and opened his suitcase to put it away. Left with a formal white shirt, his white undershirt, and his formal fitting black pants, he took out a thick blanket to lie on the ground and readied him to sleep.

No matter how one may seem his inner soul reflects off his true notion. No one is what one seems. Reno and his two young friends understand that and hold it dear to there minds as their philosophy, trusting no one but their small circle of brethren.

**ooOOooOOOooOOOoo**

"Welcome to Daerage High School, boys."

After last night, the handsome teenagers had kicked it into gear, with barely six hours sleep, and finally reached their destination by daybreak. The sun had barely reached over the hills of the valley when the boys had come to the Daerage high school, where they supposedly will only be going for education.

Sora, Shomin, and Reno sat their personal belongings in the Principal's office and welcomed with great interest. The Principal, a middle aged woman, had been very perky and heart-warming to the young men, she can almost be mistaken for ogling them if it wasn't for her professional stature.

Her strawberry-blonde hair, into a bun with several curls falling near her ears, black glasses adorned her young fresh face, and she wore a modern fine fitting black suit.

Shomin had been aloof about the entering school situation, obviously he did not care, Sora had been a tad apprehensive, and Reno, of course, had been over-enthusiastic.

"Whatever."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry about them teach'. I'll watch 'em."

The principal handed the boys their new High School uniforms, and they left the extra suits and blazers with their belongings. They put on the school blazers and left the Principals main office.

Shomin suspiciously looked back at the Principal, whom was sweetly waving at his leaving person, and he began to walk a tad faster. Shomin, the first to the door, opened it for his fellow pupils.

"Putting it too cocky Reno," Sora suddenly brought up as they left the Principal's hall. He took a peek at Shomin who had been acting a little weird, which in it's own way, can be a little out-of-character for him. Why was he walking so fast?

"Oh, come on, Sora. Lay back and have some fun," Reno protested to his expense and nudged Sora on the elbow. Reno slid in a circle around Sora and Shomin, all the while closing the door behind him. _Slick_ as he was he tripped on his shoe and almost fell flat on his face.

"Whatever, red," Sora nonchalantly grabbed the collar of Reno's blazer and pulled it until he was standing straight, "Let me see your schedules. Shomin, Reno." Shomin shifted his bag- which, by the way, Reno thought looked like a purse- to the left side of his person and reached for the thin paper with his schedule. Reno quickly pulled his out of his pocket and both handed their schedules to Sora.

Sora reached for his and compared all of them. His faced dropped in terror.

"What's wrong," Reno asked. Reno and Shomin, both, walked behind Sora and took a quick gaze at all three sheets. Shomin sighed, Oh how the days will be so exiting during their time at Daerage high.

"We have the exact same schedule," Sora said flatly. Renos clapped once out of fake glee and the boys continued to walk down the hall. All three heading for the same room; room two hundred and twenty.

"Oh well. Let's get to homeroom." Reno replied with a dashing smile as he ran off. He stopped after a few seconds of running at waved at two girls, obviously a little interested. Reno and the two girls continued to walk to class leaving Shomin and Sora more than a little annoyed.

That damn enthusiast, Shomin and Sora both thought as they walked down the hall. 

**oOo At Homeroom oOo**

"Class, we have three new students joining us," As the teacher, Mr. Hayashi, addressed the newbies, in a snobbish tone, the other students sat in their rightful seats and he turned to the young men, "I am Mr. Hayashi. Do not give me a nickname of any sorts. All right then, please introduce yourselves, boys."

Mr. Hayashi sat himself as his desk and eyed his entire class of eleventh graders; rats, he called them. Infuriating little Ingrates whom were utterly irresponsible and cared nothing for their families, he thought rudely yet full of justice. During his time here, most of the students had become lazy and always gave excuses blaming their families' ignorance. Ignorance to what, one may wonder. Ignorance that their child or sibling is a total idiot and need be placed into a more strict education center, obviously Mr. Hayashi just wants to rid of them.

One less Jackass to play "School" with.

He numbly gazed at the trio, whom had just entered his class, secretly surprised at the knowledge they held in their young eyes. The cruel teacher briefly took out his six-inch black comb and brushed his graying dark colored hair backwards. He snapped his collar outwards, a style only he can pull off, and he snatched his comb stuffing it in his pocket trousers.

The students looked onward at the most beautiful young teenagers they had ever seen. Fan-girls absentmindedly already beginning, many whispers adorned throughout the class as tidings. Already facing the judgement of his cruel classmates, Sora held back his apprehension and took a step forward.

"Name's Sora," he muttered and sighed inwardly. He looked beyond the first row of students, sensing the evil auras of cruel boys, clearly jealous of his and his companions' alluring good looks, and spotted a few empty chairs in the back of the class. All the while trying to avoid all eye contact from the other students, he planned to sit their along with his close brotherly friends.

He looked at the crude demeanor of his pedagogue; this dude looked as if he was born with an ugly scowl he has now. Sora's face cringed slightly, starting to feel a tad awkward standing in front of his class. He sensed angry faces and thoughts everywhere. What a place to be….

Mr. Hayashi tapped five fingers on the wooden surface of his desk out of annoyance, "Have anything else to say? Perhaps insight on your…" His own faced cringed as if trying to decipher the spiky-haired brunette's emotions, "…Dim- or to be more exact- _dull_ personality?"

Sora frowned nodding no, clearly not liking the attention. The teacher does not even seem to care, let alone like, his students.

"Okay then," The teacher looked at Sora's companions, impatiently awaiting another introduction, be it short or the contrary. A redheaded boy, quite the enthusiast judging by his demeanor, stepped up with an arrogant yet kind smile. A foolish smile, Mr. Hayashi noted, or one that seemed to fool everyone else. Quite the manipulator, the teacher nodded.

"Yo, class. I'm Reno," He cheered with pride, "OK! Well, I'm single, girls and I would like to share my phone number. It's 455-" Cut off from Shomin's own silky voice, Reno was dragged by the collar by Sora- as if they had a phone number at the moment anyway.

"Shomin," Was all he said, not much but enough to Shut Reno up. The teenagers straightened themselves up- a chuckle from Reno quieted the class' amazement of the handsome boys- and collected them selves, waiting for the vile teacher to continue the class.

"Well," Mr. Hayashi sneered as he attempted being polite as a grouchy middle-aged man can sound, "Please, boys, choose any seat you like. That will be your seat for this quarter. Do not bother to ask if you may change," He proudly raised his chin high and look down at the boys, degrading them with a stern look, although curious of their nature.

Sora gazed at his friends- ignoring the teacher's looks- and directed them to them to three empty seats in the back of the room. Shomin and Reno nodded nonchalantly, all three left their post of a straight line in front the class and walked through the rows of their fiendish classmates. They took the seats at the back of the room and sat down still grimacing.

The boys set down their belongings- Reno still thought Shomin's bag looked like a purse- and sat themselves comfortably as one could in a class such as this. Sora, still apprehensive about the ordeal, sat stiff as a tree in a thunderstorm. He reached for a sharpened pencil from his backpack and rolled it around his fingers with style.

Their classmate's bloodlust and aphrodisiac nature slowly- very, very slowly - receded and Reno relaxed his back and shot up both of his legs on his desk, pulling down his sunglasses, "Idiot," Shomin rolled his eyes, in a false security. He attempted a scoff but that surprisingly was caught in his throat.

Shomin, noticing an odd aura in the class, gazed to both sides of his lone person, holding back a nervous notion, Sora, and Reno sitting beside him, sensing many glares and girls ogling his companions and himself. He arrogantly noted his homeroom teacher's demeanor, as Sora had done earlier; '_This crazy fool must have been born with an angry face. It is so… ugly.'_

"Every morning, we watch the school's newscast about what will happen during the day," Sora, Shomin, and Reno nodded in understanding Shomin disregarded him though. The middle-aged man's visage rose higher and he glared at Shomin, "Is there something the matter, child? Would you like a more elaborate definition to please your thirst of literacy or lack of there of?"

Shomin nodded a 'no', his face domineering, Can these people just burn an eye or two? How long will it take them three to adapt in this vile and imperative house of education? All they do is stare… Stare…. Moreover, if Shomin thinks about them staring any longer _his_ eyes might just burn out of their homely and warm eye sockets.

Mr. Hayashi scoffed at the young man's own arrogance and turned on the TV. He walked across the room, heading for his Teacher Desk, reaching it in a few seconds later he sat down. Finding peace in his personal space, he casually began working on something on the computer- along with his grim look, of course.

Sora looked on with his hand on his face, apparently annoyed beyond reason. Why, oh, why?

'_I can't believe we have to attend this school,' _Sora thought mortified.

**oOo A/N : oOo**

**Macdub: Alas! The first chapter revision is complete! The chapter that originally made by Khknight was suppose to be longer but I decided to cut it… -cough- I wanted to get this chapter done by the time Khknight gets back from Asia.**

**Kairi: Hey, when do I come in?**

**Kahori: Yeah me too!**

**Terra: Me too! When do I come in?**

**MacDub: All three of you girls come in at the same time in a later chapter. Get. **

**Over. It. **

**-The three start crying-**

**Sora: Woah! A little too emotional, aren't you girls!**

**All girls except MacDub: We are not EMOTIONAL!**

**-MacDub sits on a chair, sipping lemonade as if it is whine-**

**Reno: Yo, Mac. Aren't you a girl too? **

**MacDub: Yea, sure. Pass me that whine cup over there, would you?**

**Everyone except MacDub: Um… yea, whatever. Please review!**

**MacDub: I miss KhKnight! –Cries on Reno's shoulder-**

**Sora: So, she is a girl….**

**All the girls except MacDub: Shut up, Sora!**


End file.
